Brunettes Have More Fun
by Shabbing
Summary: With anyone else it could have been easy to string a bunch of a few words collectively in order to have them out of the door in a matter of seconds.Though this wasn’t just anyone this was Chuck the only one who understood and never judged her."Pre-Series


**One - Shot CB Pre Series **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own GG or its characters!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Brunettes have more fun**_

"Come on Blair open the door!" the handsome young man yelled through the oak door with the constant knocking repetitively.

"DOROTA!" screamed the girl behind the heavy door. Distant footsteps were heard approaching followed by a winded maid.

"Mister Chuck, maybe you come back later no?" the doting maid asked the young boy "You heard Miss Blair, she no want to see anyone, not even Mister Nate."

"Please, as if he would bother" mumbling quietly under his breath. "Look she didn't come to brunch this morning and it isn't like her to just miss it."

"Miss Blair not want to leave room today, she say not disturb her."

"Well you can tell Miss Blair that I will not leave until I can see her, so I'm thinking quails for dinner? Tell me dear Dorota is Mrs Waldolf back from Paris?" Chuck answered raising his voice loud enough so it could reach behind the door, knowing all too well that she was listening intently.

Catching onto Mister Chuck's plan the maid nodded her head grinning at her young charge's old friend.

"Oh yes was back last night"

"I see then, well it would be nice to catch up all together now wouldn't it?"

"One........Two......Three..." Dorota whispered in order to count down to Blair's reaction.

"Fine, Bass just give me a minute!" yelled the girl through the oak door.

Smiling to each other the maid and the young boy gave each other a high five, followed by the younger of the two giving the maid an over exaggerated bow. Blushing ever so slightly the maid rushed over with the promise of sending some iced tea and biscuits. Turning back to the still closed door the boy listed to the scrambling behind it.

"Come on Waldorf, what's taking you so long?"Frustratingly asked, while placing his head on the door and leaning into it.

"Fine, don't get your boxes in a twist!" huffing, the girl was chastising her friend while opening her bedroom door. Startling the boy who hadn't yet realised she had been about to open her door came crushing through the doorway at her feet. Barely able to side step out of his way, she watched him as he fell at her feet face first into her plush carpet.

Laughing at the graceful entry of her friend, the women looked down at him chuckling at his flustered actions. Reaching her hand out towards her friend and pulling him up. The boy stood up trying to regain of what little dignity he had.

Running his hands over his pants trying to decrease his outfit and patting down his hair he looked up at his companion who was still hunched over laughing. A smile graced his lips from the sheer stupidity of what had just happened. Seeing his friend laughing was worth the ungraceful fall. Ever since her best friend skipped town she has been a mere clone of herself, putting up a mask of indifference that everyone but himself fell for, but he knew better.

Taking a quick look around the bedroom he took notice of the open laptop on her bed and the discarded tissues, not to mention the open joining bathroom which with a quick look seemed at the messiest his ever seen it. Turning back to his friend taking a quick inventory of her making sure there were no obvious damages to her porcelain skin. The only out of character differences to her every day attire were the slightly rumpled pants and singlet though he was sure were still designer and the floral silk scarf that covered the top of her head.

The girl began to quieten her laughter and finally looked up to her friend who had been uncharacteristically quiet. "You should have seen your face!" swiping beneath her eyes at the tears that escaped from this hysterical scene in front of her. The boy looked at her properly taking notice of the scarf she wore on top of her head in a turban style.

"What's with the turban Waldorf? You do know this is America and not Saudi Arabia, yeah?" Smirking towards his friend and quirking his eyebrow up in a questioning manner.

Tugging on her scarf in a self conscious manner the girl refused to make eye contact and deciding to approach her bed and begin to collect her discarded tissues while constantly tugging on her scarf.

"Nothing I told you I just wanted some time alone, gee Bass it's the weekend don't you have a call girl to seduce or something?"

"Look obviously something is wrong and seeing as there seems to be no one else around here to help." Noticing her slight twitch about the subject at hand though deciding to ignore it. "I've got all night so either you tell me what's wrong and we can end this so I can get back to the red head at the palace bar or I can just sit here on your bed and get Dorota to make dinner?"

Chuck began to un do his suit jacket and placed it around her vanity chair while keeping a smirk fixed on his face he remained constant eye contact and sat on her bed lounging back into her sweetly ragrant pillow, placing his arms behind his head.

Shooting a quick look at the forgotten laptop that still laid open he saw a photo taken a few months back before Serena had left. It was of the four of them at a party, Blair wrapped up in Nate's arms while gazing at him whom in turn was staring at Serena who at that moment had decided to flash the camera her red silk bra. Chuck had been caught looking at Serena in his shock; though if memory served him right that time was the only time he had that night. Who would when just meters away was the charming brunette.

Scoffing at his confident attitude, she huffed trying to think of a way around this. With anyone else it could have been easy to string a bunch of a few words collectively in order to have them out of the door in a matter of seconds. Though this wasn't just anyone, this was Chuck the only one who understood and never judged her.

Remembering of his current situation at hand, Chuck turned to the pacing girl in her own room.

"Seriously what time is Eleanor home? Maybe we could ask Dorota to use the fine china?"

Knowing that he won this time for her for one would rather lose then have dinner with her mother, Chuck and herself.

"Fine but you have to promise not to laugh, no teasing, no photos, no videos and no comments of any including smarmy innuendos or even your normal sexist comments. Actually you know what? No expression what so ever I want to see no reaction from you? Clear?" Blair demanded and stopped pacing standing at the end of her bed.

"Oh please Waldorf, seriously the suspense is killing me. What have you to show me?" Came his sarcastic response though they both knew that the curiosity killed the Bass, not the cat.

"Promise? " the insecurity clearly surprising the both of them.

"Fine, now come on and show your dearest childhood friend."

Scoffing in an ever so un-lady like manner. Grudgingly began to remove her scarf and revealing her locks. Keeping her head bowed and eyes diverted to her very interesting freshly pedicure pink toes she was waiting for a reaction that never came. Curious of what her companion was thinking she raised her head finally and viewed him boldly straight in his eyes. What she saw even surprised her, his reaction was of mere shock which was to be expected but that was all. His eyes were bug eyed and opened largely while his mouth was slack-jawed in astonishment.

"Well? You have to say something!" Nervousness ran through the girl and she started shaking her hair out.

"W-W-What did you do???" stammered the boy trying to utter the astonishment of his reaction.

"Well I think it was quite obvious what I had done, Bass" placing a hand on her hip and raising her eyebrow towards her companion.

"You dyed your hair? And of all colours BLONDE!!!" screeched Chuck while jumping up of the bed and standing a few feet away.

"Well yeah I was going to show it off Monday."

"Oh no you're not; you are not going out of this house like that!" emphasising his point, he pointed to her hair unnecessarily while taking a step towards her.

"Well don't you think your being just a tad dramatic? It's not that bad!"

"You're right its worse, your not to even leave this room!" he demanded while taking another step towards her

Dorota came scrambling up the staircase with the tray of iced tea and biscuits hearing Mister Chuck yell and her charge. Getting ready to let herself into the bedroom and insist him to leave, she began to approach the oak door.

"Oh please you're not my boyfriend and we just clearly put up with each other to humour Nate, your best friend and MY boyfriend."

With the mention of his best friend the now recently blonde girl involuntarily tensed up.

Listening to the conversation at hand the maid set the tray on one of the side tables in the hall. She slightly pushed the door ajar remaining quietly to hear a bit more before interrupting. Deciding to pursue her desired actions she began to open the door fully when one word stopped her movements.

"Why?" he whispered taking yet another step towards her.

"What are you on about Bass?" questioned the girl sighing in defeat.

"Why? Your hair was perfect as a brunette, it was you down to a tee" placing a hand to one of her strands along her cheek and placing it behind her ear delicately. "This just seems to be a cheap imitation of the Blair I've grown up with, the one we've all grown up with. Besides you know I've always preferred brunettes." Giving her a slight smirk and a wink.

Smiling and barely able to contain a sigh escaping her lips Dorota turned away from the door to pick up the tray and make her way down to the kitchen, knowing full well that her Miss Blair was in very safe and capable hands. She may only be the maid and would never say what is not in her place to say but she has been around and Mister Nate has never looked at Miss Blair that way, ever.

"Oh and darling, that peroxide must not be good for your roots!" over exaggerated girl voice trying to lightening up the mood.

Getting a genuine smile and giggle from his friend, Chuck placed an arm around her shoulders and began walking towards her door.

"I'm thinking we should find out where Dorota went with our tea and then send her out to get a nice deep brown hair dye." He stated while playing with her stringy blonde hair in distaste.

"Sounds good." Smiling up to her friend.

"Well unless you want to try a red? I could see you as a fiery red headed vixen"

Leaning out of his arm she swatted him on his chest in a teasingly light hearted kind of way.

"Very funny but I'm thinking I'll stick to brown thank you very much." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmm... do you think I should dye my hair blonde?" he asked while flipping his front of his hair up in a joking sort of manner.

"Nope..." She said in a cheerful manner popping the 'p'. "Sorry buddy but if I'm going to stay a brunette then you are also."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, we brunettes must stay united."

"Well brunettes have so much more fun anyway" smirking she gave him an over exaggerated wink while putting her foot out in front of his "Better watch your step!" Tripping him up she ran around the corner trying to escape what she knew was coming.

"Waldolf...!" was yelled, heard echoed around the hall way walls.

Squealing all the way down the stairs with a Bass on her heels, the blonde for a day enjoyed her last moments as a blonde. Knowing that when she woke this morning she was an unsatisfied brunette but will go to sleep tonight as an ecstatic brunette. With only she and another person in the court yard on Monday knowing full well that her hair was slightly darker and had a red tinge to it than it was on Friday.

Oh yes Dorota thought, maybe not today, maybe no tomorrow but some day Miss Blair and Mister Chuck make beautiful brunette babies. Stubborn of course, but beautiful.

* * *

**Thank you for reading...means alot :-)**


End file.
